Horizons (Band)
Horizons is an American Rock/Metal duo from Altoona, Pennsylvania, formed in 2016 by members Adrian "Lucassoo" Tobias and Gregory "Blackjack" Buchanan. They released their debut album Deck of the Road on August 26, 2017. Their second studio album, The Glowing Divide, was released on March 3, 2018. Their third studio album, Afterlife, will be released on February 18, 2019. Both band members use pseudonyms. The band has a fourth studio album planned for summer 2020, called Mother Metal. They have released 7 singles, 15 music videos, and a documentary. Formation and split (2016) Horizons originated in July 2016 when Lucassoo wanted a new music project after the failure of a previous one. Lucassoo and Blackjack met in 2013 and formed a band in 2014 called V-16, with two other members. V-16 didn't last long and broke up. Lucassoo asked Blackjack if he would be interested in a new project, Blackjack agreed and named it Horizons. Lucassoo wanted the band to be a singing rock duo. He wrote some songs and created some artwork based around Blackjack's ideas. Blackjack thought the band should only release EP's, and named the first one "Travel Pack EP". Lucassoo named the second one "Turn On The Radio EP". No music was completed for the band though, although lyrics were written. The song title "Stranded On The Side Of The Road" was created by Blackjack during the V-16 era, and brought back to be on the new Horizons EP. The band took a photo shoot, in which the photos were used in 2017 as the cover art of the band's debut album Deck Of The Road. Horizons also went to a local library to record vocals for the instrumental tracks Lucassoo created on an online studio. Blackjack wanted to release the music on cassettes with specially designed playing cards. Ultimately, the band split up because both members ideas weren't matching very well and it became very confusing. Lucassoo went on the try and bring back his other failed project and continue work on his solo album. Reformation and Deck Of The Road (2017) '' In June 2017, Lucassoo approached Blackjack about the possibility of bringing Horizons back. Blackjack agreed, and went his original idea of making Horizons instrumental, now that they had access to a very cool online music studio. They immediately began working on their debut album Deck Of The Road. The album originally was going to be released on November 18, 2017, but was finished early and released on August 26, 2017. The album cover was designed using head shots from photos from the 2016 photo shoot. The first tracks created for the album were "Northern Starlight", "I'm Coming Home Tonight", "Run" and "Outro". While "Steel Hearted Hell" was the last song created. The band started posting videos and music in July, with the album's trailer, followed by the release of "Northern Starlight". On July 28 they released the music video for "I'm Coming Home Tonight". The album was released on August 26, along with the singles for "Steel Hearted Hell" and "Stranded On The Side Of The Road", along with the deluxe edition of the album and the non-album single "The Last Light". "The Last Light" was not included on the album, but was including on the deluxe edition, as well as being re-released on The Glowing Divide. The music video for "Steel Hearted Hell" was released on September 9, the "Run" music video was released on October 19 and the music video for "Stranded On The Side Of The Road" was released on November 4. A documentary was released in late October, titled Into The Darkness : A Deeper Look Into Horizons. Horizons also released 2 more videos off the album, for "Starlight City" and "Northern Starlight", which were concept/visual videos in which the band members did not appear in new footage. ''The Glowing Divide (2017-2018) Blackjack really enjoyed making music for the band, and he immediately wanted to start working on their second album. Blackjack took a photo of the glowing horizons above the mountains outside Lucassoo's house and with that thought of two album names, going with his second one, The Glowing Divide. They started work on the album right away. Lucassoo created "Never At Peace (Always Fight)" as his first track, trying his best to change his own music direction from up beat music to a more darker tone, following Blackjack's vision for the new album. "Blank Lines" was the first single off the new album, and was released on December 15, 2017. Immediately followed by "Into The Graveyard" on January 1, 2018, followed by it's music video on the 7th. The album was released on March 3, 2018. Followed by the music videos for "Blank Lines" on March 23, "The Last Light" in April, and "Divide" plus "Divide Part 2" in May. In June 2018 a Horizons Movie was released, documenting the one year anniversary of the band's activity. In July 2018, a remastered version of "Pain In Me" was released. The original track's drums sounded poor, so the drums were re-recorded using an electronic drum kit that the band had just purchased. Horizons : The Animated Series, The End Of An Era, and Afterlife (2018-present) Horizons have begun a new project while they brain storm for Afterlife, a new series for their YouTube channel, called "Horizons : The Animated Series". It is a Family Guy-like show based on Horizons as themselves, being chased into an Animated World in which they decide to live in, this world is full of popular characters from other shows and movies, also the show features a lot of adult jokes, and strong language. The series is drawn frame by frame on Microsoft Paint Brush, then edited together with added on effects. Lucassoo and Blackjack are main voice actors in the series, playing themselves and a series of other characters, as well as friends Chris "Star Gazer" Beach, and Nathaniel Conrad. The show's first season will consist of 10 episodes, being aired to YouTube when episodes are completed. The show is currently falling behind in it's production due to the music being made, but will pick back up soon. The first episode aired on September 11, 2018. On October 14, Horizons released a "farewell" single, a nod to Horizons original instrumental electronic music material with a single called "The End Of An Era". The confirmed final instrumental track to be released by the band. A music video followed with a timeline of all oh Horizons music videos to date, with a new scene showing Lucassoo and Blackjack arguing and ultimately splitting up, thus to trick the viewers into thinking the band is over, until their return with completely new material in January 2019. The band is currently working on their third studio album, Afterlife. The album will turn a new leaf for the band, it will be the first release by the band to feature vocals, (besides the earlier track "Top Of The World") and feature live instruments (besides "Pain In Me"). The band finally was able to purchase all kinds of new instruments and recording equipment. Including a new guitar, a Focusrite, heavy metal distortion pedal, an Alesis Nitro Drum Kit, and more, giving Lucassoo the opportunity to finally start working on his solo album. The album is planned to have a very heavy metal sound, more like Five Finger Death Punch. The band plans to have a new look, and new style.